Ice Cream and the Beach
by Purrplegal98
Summary: Artemis takes Wally to on a date at Martha's Vineyard. Lots of fluff. My first Spitfire story. The only characters are Wally, Arty, and some random guy who serves them ice cream. Enjoy!


**A/N: I spend every summer on Martha's Vineyard. They have this amazing ice cream shop called "Mad Martha's Homemade Ice Cream", and their small scoops are the size of two fists. They have deal called the Pig's Delight. It has 12 scoops of any kind of ice cream, "hosed down with whipped cream", and topped with a lot of cherries. You order by saying 'Oink'. Then I thought of the way Wally eats…. **

**Martha's Vineyard is my idea of Paradise. All of these places are real. I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own any of them.**

**I'm not usually a Spitfire shipper, but I'll do my best. Enjoy, and please review. It makes my day.**

**Please sign these petitions to change the rules and stop Critics United:**

**www . change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2**

**www. change petitions /fanfiction-net-stop -the-destruction-of -fanfiction-net**

**Disclaimer: I mean no offense to Mad Martha's; I love your ice cream very much. Also don't own Young Justice/ DC Comics. It would be so epic if I did, but that'll have to remain a happy fantasy.**

* * *

"Why are we here?" asked Wally. Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. Why this amazing place in Massachusetts?"

"My dad took me here over the summer once. He came here for assassin work, but that didn't stop him from taking his little girl to the beach," Artemis said. "I learned to swim here, on State Beach. My dad took me here to celebrate." She walked down Main Street, Vineyard Haven. Past the bookstore, the first right, towards Mad Martha's Ice Cream. She pointed to the sign. "Do I know how to pick dates or what?" She asked.

"Babe, you know how to pick dates." Said Wally. "This is amazing. I so owe you."

"No you don't." said Artemis, "You're paying for your ice cream, I'm paying for mine." She pushed the door open. It was warm outside, as summer was just about to start, but inside was pretty cold. Artemis shivered. She walked over to the counter, and picked a small scoop of Chocolate Chunk on a cone. She paid for it, and sat down by the article about the Islander ferry.

Wally walked up to the counter, and said "Oink."

The guy behind the counter smiled. "It's not tourist season, so not many people request that. How many scoops of what kind of ice cream to you want?" He got a big bowl out, and a pad of paper to write Wally's orders down.

"I'd like one scoop of rocky road, one of peanut butter…" Wally began.

Artemis laughed. This was so funny. _I'm going to bring this up forever_. She thought.

She licked her cone. The ice cream was melting all over her hand. Good thing she'd gotten a small. There was no way she'd've been able to finish anything bigger.

"…one m&ms, three Oreo creams, and a vanilla." Concluded Wally. The guy scooped the ridiculous amount of ice cream into the bowl, and then covered it in whipped cream. Wally paid for it, then motion for Artemis to step outside.

"Are we going outside so you can eat as fast as you can?" she asked. The air was so much warmer, and her ice cream began to melt even faster.

Wally grinned. "Busted." He whispered, and winked. They sat down just outside the store, but off to the side. The sun was starting to set. Wally inhaled his ice cream.

Within a minute it was gone. "I can't believe you!" She said, "A minute, you're slipping!"

"Hey!" said Wally. He tried to grab the last of her waffle cone.

"Not happening, Kid Mouth." She said. She stood up, and took a step back, deliberately slowly finishing the cone. Then she licked her fingers. Wally looked wounded. "Nice try, Wally. Not happening. Now come on, I want to show you something."

She began walking towards the ferry docks. "Are we taking the ferry home?" Wally asked. He grabbed her hand. "That's a little redundant, you know."

"We aren't taking the ferry. 'Cause we don't have tickets, Kid Idiot." Artemis sarcastically pointed out. She kept walking. They turned onto Owen Park beach, just in time for sunset. The sand was soft, and she took her sandals off, and waded in the ocean.

"Wow," said Wally, "This is so scenic."

"And this isn't one of the good beaches." She said. She sat down in the sand, and dragged him down with her. "OUCH!" she screamed.

"What? Sit on glass?" teased Wally. She stood up, and looked down.

"No, just a broken seashell." Artemis picked it. It was a slipper shell, as common as sand on the Vineyard beaches. She handed it to him. "Here, souvenir."

He laughed, and hugged her. "Thanks for the amazing date, Artemis." He whispered. "I love you."

**The End.**


End file.
